The present disclosure relates to a guide rail for a hand-held power tool.
Such a guide rail, which is designed to guide an electric hand-held tool such as, for example, a hand-held circular saw, router or compass saw onto the workpiece to be worked, is known from DE 10 2004 017 420 A1. The electric hand-held tool can be displaced along a guide groove in the guide rail, to enable a straight cut to be made. A slide block, which is connected to the hand-held power tool, slides in the guide groove of the guide rail.
To enable longer cuts to be made, the guide rail can be connected to an extension rail. For this purpose, the end face of the guide rail has a plurality of receiving openings, in which pegs that are disposed on the axial end face of the extension rail can be inserted.
Since the pegs on the end face of the extension rail can only be inserted in associated receiving openings, there is a risk, as a result of the working of the workpiece and the forces acting upon the rail during such working, of the connection between the guide rail and the extension rail becoming at least partially released and the extension rail becoming skewed relative to the guide rail and assuming an angle, which can negatively affect the work result.
A further disadvantage is the unergonomic handling of the guide rail and extension rail.